


The Virgin Prince

by Turtlefriedrice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Internet, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Sex Toys, Webcams, mr. marimo, virgin prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlefriedrice/pseuds/Turtlefriedrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the internet, Sanji could be whoever he wanted and do whatever he pleased on his webcam for his audience. He only wished they'd given him a better name than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. That's right. Time for Turtle to practice writing naughty naughty things , you ready to read? Would love to know what you think of this idea XD proceed ahead with caution to bad naughty writing things. Special thanks to mitsu chan for rping/discovering the original idea with me and helping out on some of the naughty bits throughout!  
> THANK YOU MyladyDay for betaing you sly woman you.

Sanji had to admit, it wasn't his ideal choice of employment, but damn did the money just keep getting better. His poor donate button, he wasn't sure it would be able to handle anymore incoming cash flow, honestly. It had him pausing in what he was doing, his throat sort of swelling from the sheer excitement of it all.  
What was he doing? He was a straight man, a chef apprentice who lived in an apartment over his step father's restaurant. This was not what he was supposed to be doing. And to make matters worse, he couldn't even fully understand why he was doing it. Sanji just knew he loved the attention, the thrill of the anonymity and ,god damn, the attention.  
These men, from all over the world were watching him, lusting after him and he didn't have the slightest complaint. It was thrilling and it turned him on more than he liked, which was good, as he moaned, rolling his flushed face to the side as a slight tremor ran down his body, his excitement throbbing.  
From the corner of his eye, he stared at the computer screen. This was good, the feedback was coming in floods now just from the sound alone. He had all of them in the palms of his hand. It was something he'd set up randomly one day, having seen some other internet stars of his interest, aka the ones with boobs, doing the same and opting to try and earn some cash. He'd never expected it to inflate into something so out of control and viral such as this.  
To the right of the screen was nothing but comments as a live chat came in instantly. Today's view count?Two thousand just in his continent alone. It was electrifying. To the left of it was a mirror of his actions, the feedback to his webcam. It was interesting to watch and see how he appeared to all his minions, but it made him smirk and improve his chirography as well, knowing just how to move and give away everything they wanted to see.  
It was his favorite part, though, of the whole thing, mostly because it kept him safe. Thanks to a certain software he'd downloaded once upon a time, his face remained blurred and unrecognizable except for the color of his skin, hair and then of course his raging blush. It was better that way, honestly, considering the amount of generous 'allow me to take away that virgin asshole of yours' posts he got hourly.  
In real life, he was just Sanji, the guy that had barely made it through high school from spending most of his time chasing girls and working at the restaurant. It was his passion, cooking, and he worked t the restaurant more often than he liked. But he felt like he owed his old man too much to ever deny a position and he had a feeling it would be his name in the shitty geezer's will.  
So Sanji never had any time, really, between school and work to have fun like this, to let loose, to get some actual fucking attention and feel desired. That feeling of being captive only got worse when high school ended and the Baratie, their restaurant, consumed all of his time. Was he reaching out for attention? Yes. Did it bring in good income? Sure, whatever. Did he do it because he had daddy issues? Probably, who gave a shit?  
Not Sanji. Creating his 'catch a peek' blog was the best decision he'd ever made. He could still hold his shitty real life, studying cuisine under his step dad and keep the Baratie going strong. Then at night, like this, when the old man was tucked away in his damn sound proof room, Sanji could be Prince. The infamously titled 'Virgin' Prince who had one of the tightest asses on the internet and a legion of horny followers. That and he got to jack off and let off shitty work steam and get paid for it.  
Most of them were male, sure, but Sanji didn't particularly mind. As long as they were having fun on the ride and couldn't actually find out who he ever was, things were good.  
A grin spread across his face before he held his breath, focusing and adding in another drenched finger into his backside, groaning out as it curled inside his body along with the two before it. His other hand was on his member, pumping it and giving himself a dose of a double whammy, both front and back stimulation until finally, since this was just going to be a quick and fast broadcast tonight anyway, releasing into his hand, a loud moan escaping from deep in his throat as his body shuddered.  
The spent cook rested back into his computer chair, where he did most of his quickies and gazed lazily at the screen. There was something bitter sweet about the end of the performance and kind of awkward the way he'd violated the silence in his room, but at least now finally he could take a moment to see how it favored in his audience's eyes.  
They were in an uproar, positively at least. A handful were announcing reaching their climaxes as well, which, though it somewhat deterred Sanji, he kindly looked over. A lot of others told him what they'd do to help him feel extra good or even suggested him going for some of the things they spotted in the background in his room or some of the toys from his earlier videos to spice it up even if it was a quickie. Then, of course, there was always the dumb 'What did I just watch?' 'Wow I can't believe this shit actually exists' 'What an attention whore' comments Sanji just downright ignored all together.  
It made him sigh as he slowly sat up to his seat and reached to turn his webcam off, his performance complete. No, those people wouldn't understand why he was doing it, hell probably not even the ones that liked watching it. Could Sanji even say himself that he knew what he was doing either? Perhaps not, but the cook still liked to think he knew.  
At the end of the day, he was still Sanji, his life unchanged even if he went and did dirty things online for strangers. He'd wake up tomorrow and go back to work like nothing ever happened and he'd be okay with that. Though, he couldn't help but smile excitedly at the somewhat large cash number gathered at his donation button. That particular button was helping him toward his dream of owning his own restaurant and Sanji wasn't going to deny the gathering funds to his savings account was a pretty penny.  
So maybe it was just for the attention or because he was bored or for his dream. He wasn't sure, he just knew it had its benefits. He could see himself being 'Prince' for a long while if this kind of attention kept up or even somehow managed to get better. He was totally pulling a Hannah Montana in this bitch.  
Usually, at this point, after Sanji had cleaned himself up with a wash, he returned back to his desk, swirling in the chair a bit before clicking onto the comments. With the chat during the live feed he often forgot there was an option to comment on the video, something that's a lot more permanent and didn't require a login with an account. The blond usually just considered those the shy ones.  
However, they weren't always good and praiseful like Sanji liked. In fact, Sanji had only ever gotten one real criticism and from the same person each time under the same name. Mr. Marimo. He clicked his tongue in annoyance the moment he scrolled and the fresh new critique for the evening.  
He hated this bastard. He didn't even know him, hell a lot of the other people in their little industry didn't know him either, but he hated him. It was like he knew how, out of almost anyone else who ever worked, to get under Sanji's skin and sour his attention high. After almost every video and post he just had to have something snarky to add to it.  
Sanji didn't even care if his name was actually highlighted green, which was the equivalent of being a high roller on this website, aka he was someone fucking special, he thought he should really be the one to go fuck himself. The guy didn't make sense either, because even with that special colored name title which meant something important, the link went nowhere, which probably meant he was just some hacker nerd trying to make himself look more important.  
The cook narrowed his eyes, reading the first line and clenching his teeth.  
'The body isn't the only weapon used in sex appeal, you should really show your face and your eyes more, they show the real lust. It'd get you more money if you wanted. Unless, of course, you're ugly as fuck then I totally get it, keep hiding that shit face. Nice ass. -Mr. Marimo.'  
It was always like that. Some weird ass advice like he was some damn sex sensei who knew it all. And he always, on every single post, insisted he showed his face. He had to be the biggest pervert and creep of them all wanting to see it though, Sanji figured, since he was the only one out of them all who ever really asked to see it or to see his eyes. Anytime it was mentioned elsewhere, it's because they wanted to imagine something thick from their bodies to be inside it and all that nasty shit Sanji wasn't even about to get into.  
Most of the time Sanji could ignore it, but damn he knew how to fire him up. His face was average at best in some ways, what did some fucking internet spammer know? He watched and criticized some random stranger jack off, for Christ's sake!  
Of course, that thought always made Sanji bite his tongue in retreat because well, he was that guy jacking off, but still. It relieved him, though, that he never really had to address the asshole personally. His followers, who had started calling themselves his knights, had already jumped on to the scene and began flagging and spitting hate right back at them. It was amusing to watch how they all gathered and protected their 'Prince' and it did make him feel better he didn't have to really confront it himself – well he never actually replied to any of his comments or followers before, so it wasn't unusual he didn't- but it was only short lived. Mr. Marimo never replied to their hate either and despite that and remarks made to him and even threats, he continued on and commented on everything Sanji had.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji slammed the door behind him, throwing his apron off to the side and stepping more further into his room. Damn fucking Zeff, what was his problem? He was driving him up the fucking wall! The old man had not even given him a heads up before he left on his own little trip, leaving the blond alone and in charge of the entire restaurant by himself. It was a living hell cause' it's not like it was Friday night, one of their busiest nights of the week.  
The blond cursed, running his fingers through his hair. He was bothered and exhausted, but he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to do. He could just go to sleep, take a shower in the morning and play the whole day on repeat again, but he didn't exactly feel like it. His eyes traveled to his desk in the corner of his small room. It was just a few paces away and the webcam seemed to already be on him, calling for his attention.  
This was exactly one of the reasons he did what he did, wanting something more to help him truly release, but was he really up for it? He slightly groaned, it was past midnight. But then again, Zeff was out of town, he could be as loud as he fucking wanted. Ah, but he wasn't scheduled to have a broadcast this evening, his next one was tomorrow night… Again, somehow, his brain fought against him with a reason to go on ahead. Extra cash for his savings account was extra fucking cash, why the hell not.  
Finally coming to a decision, he smirked, lifting his shirt off from the bottom and pulling it over his head to pull it to the side while he strode over to his chair. He dropped his drawers before practically jumping excitedly into his seat with a spin before pulling himself up to the computer. The screen illuminated happily and a few clicks later he was there, at his website and setting up the broadcast.  
Sanji sent the usual email out about one of Prince's surprise late night teases and opened his desk drawer. It was shameful, the amount of toys and lubrication and shit he already had gathered up like some sick kind of kink hoarder, but still it made his heart and blood race with excitement. He grabbed his favorite oil and put it on top.  
The webcam's red light flickered faintly, signaling it was on, but Sanji knew better to believe it – the show never started until the Diva said so. Or well, Sanji pressed the 'live' button. He squeezed out some of the oil into his hands and using the feed of his webcam that was now on the screen, mirroring him, he lathered it up on his chest. He knew how to work the shit lighting of his room. When he was satisfied with the gleam reflecting off his body, he started the blurring program and went right to business, pressing the live button.  
There were already tons of people waiting, their cheers evident in their chat comments and how quickly they came at seeing his body, mostly from just the shoulder's down. The excitement at being live on the internet was exhilarating and his chest felt like he could burst. Though, in an almost shameful way, it was also rushing him south and tightening his boxers already.  
He eased back into his seat, not one for greetings since he knew why all these sick fucks were watching him and they knew why they were there, it was time for business. He closed his eyes, picturing himself somewhere else, it helped not to imagine that he was performing for hundreds of men but instead somewhere filled with big breasted women, all of them watching him lustfully and half popping out of their tops. He was performing for them, as he was all the time, and willingly so.  
His hand traveled down, finding his excitement hidden beneath the thin fabric of his undergarment, cupping it and massaging it slightly under his palm. His breath hitched slightly as if it were an old friend he'd missed, but that was far from the truth. This was the most spoiled cock on the block from the amount of attention it was receiving these days.  
Sanji's thoughts traveled the deeper he pressed his boxer fabric down against his shaft, prompting it harder, and allowing his eyes to roll back into his head with a purr. Maybe instead of his hand tonight, it could be that chick he'd seen at the market. No, she was a classy lady, he shouldn't think that. He was the performer here, dammit, his mind couldn't wander.  
He was Prince now, his alternate persona coming into play. Prince was, unfortunately, the Virgin Prince, but he was a hell of a performer with a reputation to uphold and fans to please. Fuck before he even realized it he was already there, completely hard and practically about to burst out of his boxers. He opened his eyes again then, not even managing a glance back at the screen before tucking his thumbs under the waistband and slowly, teasingly pulling them down, lifting his legs to pull it technically up and off and giving a lovely shot of his ass.  
Then he sat there, lazily, his legs spread and his morning glory for all to see. He licked over his lip, for his own fun since no one could actually see his face, and trailed his finger tip up his shaft, tracing it before clasping his hand around and giving it a tempting and welcoming squeeze. He moaned softly, not too far in for his dramatics yet, which were essential to help all his viewers actually 'hear' him, before his hand found its way at the top.  
With a single finger he traced along soft tiny circles on his tip, clenching his teeth along with most of his frame to the touch, visibly. His head moved back against the headrest of the chair, his chest pouting outward as he stretched his neck, abusing his tip with his nail. Now that earned him at least a fifty dollar moan, his viewers were oh so generous tonight. He'd have to do something a little extra special for that.  
His curious and brave fingers went lower though, past his front until they were dancing feverishly outside of his entrance, the place that was so tight and untouched by foreign hands it had all eyes on him. The cook readjusted himself slightly, lifting his hips and resting his feet up and above his laptop now, giving them the best possible view as with the tip of a digit he pressed it in, hissing out under a chuckle at the raw feeling.  
And true to its title, his ass tightened around it, inviting it inside welcomingly. He was about to reach for his lube when an even better idea came to mind he just couldn't pass up. He knew how he was going to please his high spenders tonight. This would be great. He just had to pray to himself he wasn't going to mess it the hell up. This would show Mr. Marimo. But what the fuck did he care, honestly.  
Sanji withdrew his finger, waving it in front of the webcam in a 'one moment' gesture before he carefully stood up and grabbed his lube bottom. Then he turned back around, facing his chair. It was a shameless ass shot, sure, but he knew they'd enjoy that as well. He often was complimented for his bubble ass, apparently it added some innocence to his Prince and virgin titles.  
What he did next confused his viewers at first, but soon began to make sense. He climbed up into his computer chair onto his knees, carefully angling his bent leg so that they hooked into the holes created by the arm rests. Then he pressed forward, allowing the chair to recline and ba-bam. There was the best possible ass and erection shot and he got to show off his toned back, if he may say so himself, and interesting flexibilities.  
He turned the bottle over in his hand and lathered his fingers quite generously, before quickly going back to work. He wasn't getting paid for downtime after all. Then his fingers returned to that which they longed to explore yet again and dipped inside. Sanji groaned out at the first one with a bit of a whine, a delicious little note to add since he couldn't let on the truth- he might have been tight but at least by this point he'd gotten a bit used to it.  
The blond's body surrounded his finger quite pleasantly, surrounding it in warmth and guiding it inside. Once far enough in, he curled it and thrusted it in, his prepping sequence starting. But then, like the real asshole he was, he pulled it slowly and teasingly back out with a trail of lube, to keep the audience's attention of course. Like a child he walked his fingers around the hole before instead pushing both in together. Now that always seemed to be fun. It sent a light tremble down his back and it arched, his shoulder blades tensing on his pale and appetizing back as he groaned and closed his eyes, his breathing becoming deeper now as he worked, scissoring and stretching himself out.  
Whoever said three's a crowd obviously never experimented with anal, because Sanji wasn't even there yet and he wanted more. It made him feel the need to in this tradition, beyond such perverted thoughts, to researching about fisting cause fuck did he want to get behind that. So what if he was doing this all for the attention, or even the money, he'd spoiled himself and knew what he liked, moving ahead to the third finger and wasting no time molesting his tight hole out for all to see and thrusting literally half his hand back in and slowly out.  
He looked like such a whiny idiot, the way he whimpered for more with a breathy voice, his hips rocking forward as if he were dry humping the air, his erection dying to meet friction with something, anything cause fuck he hadn't even really lived yet and he wanted to blow. But the show must go on. His forehead pressed to the velvet cushion of his chair and the bottle of lube long forgotten and tossed to the side at some point, his other free hand moved toward his front in a lame and unsuccessful attempt to silence it's plea – which only intensified when he'd finally found his sweet spot and gave the neighbors a heart attack.  
It wanted attention? He could definitely oblige. He regained his composure before he began to stroke and pump it furiously, attempting to keep up with his own need of just reaching that state of euphoric blindness, what everyone including himself loved. His fingers toward the end of his length, the top of one of his fingers took matters into its own figurative 'hands' and pressed into his erection's tip.  
If he wasn't already on his knee's it would have definitely crippled him forward, the jolts it shot through his body. He practically had everyone watching at the edge of their seats, or so he was imagining about now. Most likely they were too focused about where their hands and own fingers were working. So to be the admirable tease he was, he withdrew his hold on himself yet again. He'd smile to the camera if he thought they could see, but it was better not to risk it. That shitty face hiding software only worked so close.  
But even Sanji could only stand so much teasing. Quickly, feeling empty when he craved for so much more, his fingers returned to harass that sweet spot with an encouraging growl, his body grinding forward, moving his erection back against his hand. He clasped it, pumping much swifter. It didn't take long till he reached it, his limit, giving into the sensations. To the camera, his body shuddered and he yelled out in euphoric relief as he was free to the pressure he believed would actually cause him to explode eventually, but always of course knew better.  
When the high ended and his haze cleared, he glared down at the seat he was still perched on. Fuck. He knew the audience couldn't see of course, but he was regretting his random creativity cause he didn't know how the fuck to get jizz stains out of chairs. Still, he slowly moved and unraveled himself from the chair and stepped back off it, giving one last ass shot before turning around and powering off the webcam.  
It felt great, they always did, even if it meant he was even more exhausted now, but even so, Sanji wasn't sure that was a good take or not. His mind had been elsewhere on several different things- first women like usual, then about the audience and even once about that asshole. Why the hell would he be thinking of him during a performance? Was he really getting that much under his skin? No. He didn't care. And that's not why he was leaning down now and scrolling past all the first comments.  
He could read their thoughts on it later, he wanted to see how bad Mr. Marimo was going to get flamed today. He squinted his eyes slightly scanned over top of the walls of text before seeing the unique green screen name.  
"That chair didn't deserve that, were you purposely acting out? Didn't you read what I said about showing your face? Let me guess, never to be seen again like your chair right? I was waiting for it to break but I'm still sure you can afford to have it clean. And to buy brown paper bags. Nice ass. –Mr. Marimo "  
Paper bags? To do what, cover his face? Sanji gritted his teeth, his curly eyebrow twitching irritably. This asshole, what the hell? He practically puts his ass online, hell no his ass is actually online, giving absolutely nothing away and all he wants to see is his face? The one thing Sanji absolutely refuses to show? And not even being nice about it either, that fucking smiley face was a lie and the blond knew it. How is it he could recommend to him to show his face and then in the same comment insult it?  
"Fuck you…" Sanji muttered under his breath, closing the window and quickly shutting his computer down.  
He didn't even want to risk being online the same time as that Marimo bastard. And, for once, he didn't check his earnings. Sanji didn't get on just to please him anyway; who did he think he was? Did he do this with other online posters as well, using his unique colored and powered name to get them into showing him things they wouldn't to others?  
Gah! It was driving him insane, he was already about to start tearing at his hair. Instead, he just slammed yet another door in the same night and went to take a fucking shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you are such a buzz kill Zoro! XD Should get really interesting from here on out!? Hope you will stay tuned~ Did you enjoy the show? Feel free to review /o/   
> A thousand thank yous to the lovely MyLadyDay for betaing!  
> P.S. by all means if theres something you think Sanji should do for his little show feel free to share It's gonna be crazy and smutty this story..lots of opportunities for a little weird if you know what I'm saying and it's always nice to hear what the -real- audience likes.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, Sanji sat down on his bed, signing into his account on his laptop as it settled on his night stand. He was totally prepared, it was 'The Virgin Prince's weekend of Naught' after all, or so his weird 'Knight's' decidedly called it, but actually it was just a weekend of streaming fun on and off as Sanji had the apartment to himself again and the restaurant was closed for the holiday.  
He glanced down beside him on the bed. He was prepared with lube – hell with this side job when wasn't he? – but these were new. Before this he'd usually just stayed with his hands and gotten good feedback, but as his fan base grew, so did the requests and suggestions. If he was going to stay in the game, he needed to grow as a performer. It was the only thing he could do to keep interest on himself and not get labeled as a one trick pony.  
Even so, the trip to the adult superstore had been a mess. Or more so it was Sanji who was a mess. It was quite a hilarious sight to see, he supposed, if anyone else knew exactly what was going on with his life. At night and in his free time he was Prince, the internet porn guy with a uniquely virgin ass, cause' unfortunately that was rare. But even in a sex shop, where that alternate ego of his should feel at home, he felt dirty and well… fuck, a virgin.  
His face had been so red looking at the possible toy choices and it didn't help the beautiful babe behind the counter kept smacking her lips loudly and blowing bubbles with her gum while watching him closely and laughing, making all the nice –and what Sanji assumed was casual Sex shop conversation- comments asking him if he needed help deciding or if it was his first time.  
Sanji barely made it out alive with the vibrator and a plain dildo, the two slightly sane things he saw that he was willing to try. Sure, they weren't really extreme but considering they were the first things beside his fingers he was even contemplating putting into his ass, if was a big milestone for him. Would his fans understand that or would they still lust for more?  
Chances are they'd see this and get addicted, no longer letting Sanji go back to the same old same old, but that was alright, the cook supposed. He had to keep reminding himself that this was career growth.  
So for the first time on his website, after he opened the laptop and angled it, of course, so that he could see himself mirrored on the preview to live feed, he was just going to give a bit of a preshow. Originally he was just going to prep on his own, some simple fingering and lubing before the actual broadcast but the lost tips he could get just from that wouldn't leave his mind alone. Since he was always reminding himself strictly that was 'definitely' the only reason he was doing this besides a bunch of others.  
The silly cook had even downloaded a trial graphics program just to make his first pre-show stream banner. So yes, it was safe to say he'd been thinking and excited about today for a while, or at least since he scheduled it. He pressed the red recording button, shifting in his place on the bed to glance over to the side of the screen where the chat came to life. There weren't that many viewers just yet, more would come in later since it was still around lunch time. Sanji kind of rather they eat then watch him anyway, in an old habits dying hard way.  
The few people who were already joined were talking about the new pre-show part, which amused Sanji slightly as he slipped out of his boxers and grabbed his bottle of lube. They were having a heated discussion between devote 'knights' and newbies who have just began watching and arguing about how they probably wouldn't be able to last too long into the broadcast with such erotic views already. Of course that was before they noticed the feed and the way Sanji hesitated to read their words, then they all seemed to agree on one thing – that Sanji was much more worth watching than stupid internet flaming.  
It made him grin, though they couldn't see it and he eased back against his bed, giving a very excellent view. Today was going to be great, he could already see it, getting off on his new toys. The research he did, which consisted of him daring to travel into other channels and watching other internet stars until his eyes felt they might bleed, they looked like they were going to feel freaking fantastic. Easily he was like a kid and excited about this.  
So covering his fingers with lube, he started his normal ritual, slipping a finger inside. Though he hated to be so bland about it, since this was something they always saw everywhere. And as much as he knew how his fans loved his puckered ass, he knew they wanted to see something more than his long lovely fingers inside.  
Sanji rested his head back into the bed, his fingers, now two inside, twisting and curling around inside him. His other hand, having nothing much to do crept up his chest, opening the bottle of his usually body oil and splashing a bit on before tossing it to the side to be forgotten. He let out a hiss, cursing himself for not warming that before, but it just made his nipples perk up more, willing for any molestation.  
First he rubbed it over his abs, wanting to make sure nothing is left without his glammer boy shine, but then his hand couldn't help but return back to his closest nipple. He bit into his bottom lip, watching as he pinched it between his fingers and twisted it lightly, enough to make his breath hitch. That felt actually kind of nice. It was another thing he had researched, that apparently this was a hot area to tease and he was beginning to realize that was exactly the case.  
So of course, he couldn't help but press against it harder, stretching his neck out to the side as he did, furrowing his eyebrows. Without noticing it, he was getting a little complicated in his plan, his tongue sneaking out in the corner of his mouth as he concentrated, trying to angle one finger to that nipple and reach across to the other, suddenly having a strong desire to touch and bother both of them. They were just so sensitive and pink… had they always been that way? How could he not notice until now how alluring touching them was?  
The fingers inside him hesitated, slowly slithering out and back in as he tried to decide to just pause the prepping for now and go into more nipple play. Each finger, starting from the middle down edged inside, curled and retreated to be replaced by the next until it was just his pinky barely hooked inside trying to keep his hand down there were it should be. He didn't even notice the way his foot had slowly began to circle as he worked.  
A ding from his computer, where he'd set up a little alarm to tell him when his time for prepping and pre show would be over was flashing on the screen, had Sanji opening his eyes again and remembering what he should really be doing. His heart slightly raced as he propped himself up on one elbow and went back to finishing the prep job. Since when did he get so lost in doing that kind of stuff that he fell behind? It was embarrassing, even if he was sure no one watching particularly minded or cared that he'd went over his personal time limit but for Sanji it was slightly alarming. He was supposed to enjoy this, but not so much that he forgot what he was working for.  
At least it seemed to get the job done and with a gasp, he slowly removed three fingers from his entrance, circling it once with his finger tip just 'cause before pulling it back and gazing at the screen. There were a lot more viewers now and more comments flowing down the screen. And, luckily he was now hard, prepped and ready to get to the real party, probably just like a bunch of his viewers. Maybe even Mr. Marimo?  
Sanji instinctively went to make a sound of disgust in his throat but had to turn it into a slight whimper, since he figured a gag type sound wasn't that sexy for this kind of broadcast and he really didn't want to let on he was thinking about something disgusting. Why was he even thinking about that asshole? Why did he care if he was there, hard, and watching? He would just only leave a stupid ass comment about how Sanji should just show his face or actually talk to them, moan out some things. Tch.  
"Did you just find your nipples or something? Maybe next you'll find your face. Stick something in your ass already."  
Sanji gritted his teeth seeing the fucking green text from where he lay. It was like that bastard read his mind and knew just when to show up with his fucking unwanted comments. But Sanji wasn't going to let him ruin his day anymore! He was going to have fun today and he was going to put on a great show and everything was going to be great. Fuck that guy! He was going to stick something in his ass, but it was definitely not for him and he could go fuck himself.  
Forcing himself to look away from the screen he reached over and grabbed his new speedy bullet vibrator. He took its controls in his other hand and with a switch of the knob it came to life with a nice hum. The blond licked over his bottom lip expectantly, watching it, before slowly moving it down to his welcoming erection. Experimentally, he traced it up his shaft, feeling the vibrations for the first time against his skin and excitement, a moan escaping him as he applied more pressure as he did. It came to the top and he circled it around his head, ignoring the pre cum following back onto his oiled chest.  
Then, upping the strength of the vibrations with his thumb he pressed the vibrator next to himself, clasping it and his hand together in a very exciting way. His back arched, his chest moving forward as he groaned, slightly holding his breath and closing his eyes, letting that sensation set in and overcome him. Fuck that felt good. He definitely, very much, liked the vibrator. So much it was making him impatient like the spoiled child he was.  
Pressing it tight against him still, he released his grip around himself and guided the vibrator down and along his skin, grazing across his balls –which came with a surprised yelp he wasn't too proud about, making him as red as could be - and to his entrance. Just knowing what he was about to feel here was making him pant a little faster, circling the tip of the vibrator around his backside and swallowing thickly, closing his eyes to heighten the feeling.  
Would he be able to handle this? It wasn't a big deal if he blew a little early on the show, he could easily recover with a round two but his pride really didn't want to. This was really the first time he'd put something in besides his fingers. And the vibrator was just so exhilarating. No, he needed to focus. Cautiously, he let it slide into his crevice, pressing it in slowly. The muscles of his back tightened and he arched forward with a pleased growl.  
It was frustrating at first, feeling withdrawal over his body like he was being kept away from a feeling he secretly got his hopes up for, when his body, unused to any toy like this denied its entrance at first, proving to be very difficult and tight to maneuver inside. It didn't help that he was slightly shaking from his nerves, but he shook it off, pressing inside a little further, past where his body was trying to push it out, his eyes shut tight. He hissed at the feeling, his toes curling.  
In his head, Sanji tried to tell himself to relax, to focus. He wasn't getting anywhere like this by resisting, but perhaps he should have turned the toy off before pressing it inside. Or at least set it on a very low setting, as the constant thumping and massaging at his inner walls were making it very hard to focus.  
The blond released a shaky breath he hadn't even known he was holding in when it finally felt like it had made its way completely inside. He swallowed nervously again, trying to take a look and see just to make sure it hadn't actually gotten stuck or anything like that. He wasn't able to get much of a good look though, the pulsations surging through him. At least if it did get stuck inside him, it wasn't a bad feeling, not at all. He felt so full with it there and so relaxed to its waves of pleasure. He didn't even mind the slight burn from inexperience.  
He relaxed back onto his bed again, his bang covering his burning face as he turned to look at the tiny remote control and its settings. Feeling brave already, he upped the power and his body lightly shuddered along with his vocal cords. Fuck that was exciting, he couldn't help turn it up a few more. His fingers staggered outside the entrance, feeling the bottom of the vibrator that was still out. They clasped around it lovingly.  
It felt great in place, but what would it feel like when he used it to search for his sweet spot? God the very thought of that ripped a groan out from him and he slowly eased it out and back inside. Only he, with his flexible frame, could arch back so far in reaction, quickly repeating the same action of taking it out and pressing it in, angling it differently.  
This was amazing. Basically, it was pure fucking bliss. Sanji was in fucking heaven. The last part of him that still clung to his sanity moved his eye over to the screen. They had to be enjoying this now, there was no way they weren't. He smirked, seeing the amount of cash he'd already gathered up. Trying something new was definitely the best idea ever, he already had twice the amount of an average normal night and more viewers tuning in. He was so a master at this shit.  
So why was it that his eye felt the need to look back to the comments section for more green? It wasn't necessarily hard, all he had to do was follow the trail of hate and flaming directed at him but he found the fucking Marimo's latest comment.  
"I bet you looked like you were constipated trying to put that thing in. You made shitting moans and everything. "  
Fuck that fucking smiley face to fucking hell! Sanji never reacted so fast in his life, his fingers wrapping around the vibrator and quickly pulling it out with a snarl, he was so pissed off. Nothing would fucking make him shut up would it? His moans were like his was shitting? Now that was complete bullshit! His moans were fucking addicting and people around the world would buy a soundtrack if they could. What did he need, them to be even louder? 'Cause that could be arranged.  
Not even caring to the protest of some of the viewers who were enjoying the vibrator session, or his throbbing cock that was so happy it was finally edging towards release, he turned it off, shoved it off to the side and reached over to take the dildo in his hand. It didn't have anything special about it, but Sanji had figured since its price was a little more it had to be the better quality. It was bigger than the vibrator too which had him chuckling like the true pervert he was.  
He was already spreading his legs when logic came back into his mind from his 'I'll show you' lustful anger. Lube. This wasn't going to work without it and he was not going to rip his precious ass that had him doing so well. Still not thinking the straightest, he put the dildo in his mouth, just for a second to grab his lube bottle and squirt more onto his fingers, growling as he put it away, then took the dildo once more and began coating it.  
He rolled his eyes in frustration. This was taking to fucking long – he was pissed and horny as fuck and wanted to go already. Sanji moved his fingers back down to reapply the lube to himself, but paused when his fingers got to his entrance. What was this? Sanji's face softened, his fingers sliding more easily into his backside. Had he already gotten that stretched? Why did that bother him slightly? He wasn't going to lose his Virgin Prince title because of this, would he? It was still a very tight untouched by another person ass, wasn't it?  
Sanji took a deep breath. He was definitely over thinking about this when he shouldn't. He was still the fucking Virgin tight ass Prince, as much as he hated that title. He'd show them that and make them remember it. Twirling his fingers in the tight space, which was slightly numb from its pre vibrator massage, he patiently stretched himself more. He had to find composure again, he couldn't let that asshole get to him… again! Since he seemed to have a weird talent for it. Otherwise Sanji wouldn't be walking correctly for some time and this would be a bad experience on everyone's part.  
First of all, he decided pulling his fingers back out, he had to ignore that asshole and his comments. He didn't mean shit to him, he didn't know anything and he definitely DID NOT bother Sanji. He was going to show the world his tight ass again and no one could bother him about it because he was having fun and making money and getting the attention his inner attention whore truly desired.  
The cook shifted his body up, ignoring its slight shudder from the sensual harassment it was enduring and flopped onto his stomach, his ass still up in the air giving a direct view to his webcam. When he said he would show them, he was quite literal. He took the dildo and with his face down into his comforter, he hesitantly brought it back behind him and searched for his entrance, a chill running down his spine and spazzing his muscles visibly when he found it.  
He felt so open without anything inside while he was in this position, it made his face flush more even if it wasn't possible. This was the position he would have been if he was actually with another person wouldn't it? Not that he was ever imagining himself with a male, that was ridiculous. More so a very creative and experimental woman who knew her way with a strap on, perhaps?  
The dildo eased into his entrance, which knowing the joys of something inside now, greeted it happily and squeezed around it, guiding the device inside. Unfortunately it wasn't that slow, Sanji was still fairly excited and impatient and it made him yelp out a moan, his ass slightly shaking to the audience. Fuck, that was embarrassing. He braced through it, though, in his determination to finish this off and pushed it completely inside.  
There was no doubt now that there was a definite size difference between the vibrator and the dildo. It had to be the fact that the dildo was shaped like a dick that made Sanji really feel like he was being filled by one, consumed by a slight burn that could split him apart if he thrust inside with enough force. Luckily for him, his hand wasn't too strong, but cautious, pulling it out and pushing it back in slow at a different angle, attempting to satisfy his perverted itch.  
His virgin ass was pretty adaptive. A few times coaxing the toy in and out of him, the discomfort seemed to fade away, instead letting a haze cloud his mind as he worked. He continued to bring it in and out, teasing himself by slowing his pace and causing his erection to have a fit, but it only got more fun when one particular angle has his body surging forward and his teeth against the covers.  
Sanji's hips bucked forward and he moaned out. His nipples, still sensitive now even from their earlier attention, grinded against the blanket with delightful friction. Who cared at this point if he got some kind of weird fucking nipple burn? That was amazing. He bit into his bottom lip again, forehead down into the bed and pushed the dildo back harder inside himself. He was drenching his blankets in precum and he didn't even care.  
Faster and harder now, he continued to ram the toy into his sweet spot, crippling his body in its reactions. It was a good thing he was already on his knees. The feeling of going to explode was creeping up his back again. He had been able to push it back many times earlier, but now as he abused his prostate he doubted it would be much of an option. He was still too new at this, his body exhausted as he panted out for air. It was true that this was a process of just getting used to new things and at later times he'd be able to last longer, but Sanji was too stubborn to accept that. He wanted to experience it all, feel it all and live to tell the tale.  
Shakingly, his hand rose and moved to his erection, his breath hissing like a sizzle. He was so hot and hard down here and he'd been so cruel to himself to leave it untouched. It wanted attention so much. He took a deep breath, focusing as his finger swirled around the head of his stiffness with ease, already drenched in his prerelease. He swirled his finger around it, a shudder running through his body and grinding him forward once again with the rhythm of thrusts.  
His fingers ventured down and pausing, as his main focus was on hitting his prostate, he took hold of his erection tight and began to pump fast, his breath hitching along with it that it was like he could hardly breathe, this was so insane. There was no way he could hold on any longer. And Sanji didn't.  
He sung out a large groan, his hand dropping from behind to grip at the sheets painfully as his body shuddered and his mind went blank, a strong sensation racking through his body as he came hard onto his comforter. The cook was on his knees, but even so he slid forward, his exhausted body dawning on him. That was absolutely euphoric. He finally rested a bit now, his mind in paradise and he didn't want to come down.  
But like all highs, eventually the effects were wearing off. He could feel the soreness spread across his body and he made himself reached up and gently take the dildo out, letting it fall off to his side. Fuck. Now that was a great start to his weekend of fun he could have never imagined. He'd definitely have to visit that sex shop again, there was no doubt about it.  
A few moments later, he brushed his hair back into place from where it clung to his face with sweat and turned back over, wincing slightly and not to thrilled to see the mess he had made. Little sacrifice to the fucking amazing show he'd performed that was for sure. He moved and put the dildo with his other pile of stuff, his inner pickiness coming back to play and tried to sit up.  
He had to hesitated though before moving to his laptop, bracing through some pains down below. He'd thought he'd used enough lube, but perhaps he still had much to learn. Good thing that was what these experimental sessions were for. Sanji eased down at the end of the bed and peered over at the cash amount.  
The blond's grin spread so large, it took up nearly half his face he was so excited. That much, for that? It was unbelievable. Tons of the responses were positive, clearly approving of the Prince's upgrade to newer and vaster things. He was actually almost tempted to thank them out loud but wasn't about to break his personal rules of moans only, no talking. Since, who knew if anyone would be able to recognize that regardless if they knew his face or not.  
He felt on top of the world, having good reviews, more money in his account and a great masturbation session. Unfortunately still, he didn't know why his eye looked back over to the comments section. Sanji could feel his good day shattering right in front of his eyes and the anger coming over him and boiling his blood.  
"That's going to leave a limp. Hope you don't have work tomorrow, though I'm sure they'd be glad if they didn't have to see your face. "  
That was fucking it. Sanji had had enough. He didn't know what he could do to please this bastard, but he didn't fucking care anymore. He was going to give that bastard a piece of his mind whether he liked it or not! He slammed his hand down on the mouse to close the recording session and quickly yanked the mouse over to the comments.  
Bitterly he pressed Mr. Marimo's name, regardless if when he usually did, it went to nowhere in particular with some bullshit statement about it being a 'private' profile. Sanji was so enraged he didn't even notice that message was gone, the link just bringing him to a private message screen. He went straight to the body part of the message and began typing furiously.  
"OKAY LISTEN HERE ASSHOLE I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE A VERY ATTRACTIVE FACE THAT ANY LADY OR MAN WOULD LIKE TO FUCKING SEE EVERYDAY. EVER HEARD OF SOMETHING CALLED SHITTY PRIVACY? AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME ASSHOLE WHO HIDES BEHIND A NAME – REALLY FUCKING MR. MARIMO? – AND HARASSES THOSE WHO COULD ACTUALLY GET SOME ASS."  
Sanji bitterly snarled it out loud as he slammed his fingers on his keyboard. Next he clicked the camera icon, turned off his damn hidden face program and shot a death glare to his webcam. He wouldn't be proud of this, but he lifted up his hand, all fingers bent except his middle finger. There was a musical snap that the computer got the image and he hit the send button with a huff.  
"Take that, shit face," he growled, letting himself fall back onto his bed and angrily kicking the air.  
He let out a slight whimper because that wasn't smart to do, but even so finally he got to say what he wanted to say. That asshole had been bothering him for too long and he was done with his shitty harassment! Fucking asshole always asking to see his face..  
Sanji's heart stopped and he sat up quickly. Oh fuck. He'd given the guy exactly what he wanted. His eyes widened as he looked back at the message to see the worst thing ever. 'Seen at -'. That asshole got him to send him a photo and he just saw it. This was not okay! He was only comfortable about doing this stuff as long as his face was hidden and now someone on the internet from who knows where who wanted to do who knows what with him knew what he looked like! He could find out who he was.  
'Mr. Marimo is typing…'  
Sanji yelled out, jumping to his feet painfully and slamming the top of his laptop down, his hands moving to his hair to pull at it.  
"Oh my god." He panicked. "I'm a fucking idiot! What did I just do!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn I've never had to write so much masturbating in my life. Damn Sanji you're little dark secret is a perverted mess you know that. Went and sent Zoro that pic. for shame for shame. XD Have these first three chapters been enough to draw you in yet? Hope so! We'll be working hard to get the next ones out because yay cliff hangers to what little plot there is. XD just kidding there is alot of plot.  
> Thank you MyLadyDay for betaing you sooo niceeee.
> 
> Also I want to go ahead and apologize if these chapters look crammed and close together text wise, I'm transferring the chapters of this story from fanfiction.net and its not letting me change much from my docs.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji stayed as far away from his laptop as he could, sitting at his desk with his face in his hands. He was going to rip out his hair, he was so angry at himself. Dammit, he was so stupid! Why did he let that internet asshole get the better of him and trick him into doing that of all things! He could never go back to doing what he loved on the internet now. He let go of his head and dared a glance back at the laptop.  
Even though he was as stupid as possible, there was a part of him that was still overly curious to Mr. Marimo's reply. Was he satisfied that he won? He was already typing something so he had to be expecting that photo, maybe he was going to hold it for blackmail and make Sanji do horrible things or expose it to the world? No, Sanji couldn't do it, even if nothing happened at all, he simply could not risk seeing his face spread all across the internet. He could practically already imagine the headlines now, 'Famous Virgin Prince Revealed'!  
It would probably only be a few more minutes from now before half of those fans, the ones who have always watched and commented on how they would love to offer their deflowering services to his ass, would appear at his door to do the job. He was so screwed. He could maybe fight a few of them off but if even a quarter of his fan base came knocking on his door to come after him, it was all over for Sanji. There was just no freaking way.  
But Sanji knew he had to do something, at least. He was the idiot who happened to do this in the middle of his stupid 'The Virgin Prince's Weekend of Naught', after all. In the slight chance that Mr. Marimo didn't even post his picture, people would still get way to suspicious and angry if he just didn't finish what he had started or at least let them know he was going to cancel it. He'd have to get on and announce that it was over, the weekend of fun. Or, hell, he might even say everything in general about his perverted webcasts, but he knew he'd be overreacting way too much doing that without real creditable reason, just a hunch the asshole really was going to post his picture everywhere. This just became too dangerous, too fast and it was all his fault. Sanji had gotten much too far ahead of himself.  
Hesitantly, he rose from his computer chair and back over to his bed, shifting part of the sheet that he'd messed up just a bit earlier to the side and sitting in front of his laptop. He opened it quickly, but kept his eyes down on the keyboard. He knew it was bad, but the best way he knew to just avoid whatever that asshole had said would be to force his computer down. This way he didn't have to look up and maybe see the words that had been said or see his picture. He could restart the computer, just log into his website settings and make the announcement without any conflict.  
He quickly wrote his apology letter, announced his slight hiatus and shut the computer back down. Then, promptly terrified it might come to life again on its own and record him or something, he put his laptop into his underwear drawer and went to take a long and cold idiot shower. He could only sincerely hope that everything would be okay with this.  
But even with the computer off and the Internet world far away from him, Sanji was unsettled. He might not even know it, but his face could be plastered everywhere. What if some kid accidentally watched him and he was branded a pedophile? Like hell he was going to leave and find a sweaty post jizz face of his on some billboard!  
Instead, he played it safe inside the rest of his time off, read over some recipe books and journals to remind himself of his real life and what he really had going for him. This was his real passion! But honestly, it'd be a big fat lie to say he didn't frequently visit his drawer, fingers slowly wrapping around its handle as he fought himself to remain in control.  
The next work day, he found himself purposely in the back, in the kitchen, tensing as his coworkers came in to the establishment. Carefully, he judged their expressions to just see if perhaps they were looking at him differently, but only got a glare for staring like an idiot. Much like Zeff, they all seemed to barely frequent anything online except maybe Facebook. Damn geezer and his FarmVille - Sanji was thankful and doubtful that his face would show up there.  
But just because he was lucky his coworkers didn't know what viral meant, didn't mean his customers wouldn't. He'd need to avoid them the most he could, which made him so much happier a chef and not a-  
"Oi, Eggplant! You're waiting tables today! You're up!"  
Sanji's stomach dropped and he nearly bit his cigarette in two, glaring hard at his old man in an almost 'I'm infuriated, but pleading with you to change your mind' way. It went very unnoticed.  
"Like hell I am!" he spat in his defense. "I'm a cook, not a waiter! Send out our beautiful waitress!"  
Zeff narrowed his eyes, towering slightly. "She's getting married."  
"Oh."  
Well fuck, way to forget that important factor. Arguably, Sanji did have a habit of ignoring parts of conversations involving beautiful women and their marriages to other men.  
"Still, I can't go out there, shitty geezer! It's not my job. Make Patty or Carne do it!"  
Both took a moment to glance over at the men in question and Sanji swallowed thickly. Alright, so that was an empty argument. He sighed, averting his eyes down in frustration.  
Zeff didn't know what to make of Sanji's sudden reluctance -especially since he never seemed to mind the position if there were women to be served of all kinds. He let out a low deep breath and shifted his weight off his prosthetic leg.  
"s'matter with you? There's a group of girls out there waiting for you. Get to it! Or you're fired!"  
Sanji growled a bit under his breath, reaching up and ripping his apron off from around his neck and throwing it off to the side reluctantly, ticked he didn't get his way. He wasn't scared of Zeff firing him or anything really, it was an empty lie as much as it was the last hundred times he'd had it threatened at him. He could only honestly hope this group of lovely ladies he was about to give five star service to hadn't seen his face on the Internet somewhere either. Perhaps, in some weird twist of fate they liked FarmVille, too?  
Disposing of his cigarette properly, the blond checked himself in the mirror, the tiniest bit of an embarrassed flush at the top of his cheek. He was trying to brace himself for any backlash he'd receive at being recognized. Then finally, finishing the pep talk to himself, Sanji pushed through the swinging door to the kitchen, glanced at the table in question.  
It was just a handful of girls, maybe four sitting together and chatting. They were the only ones in the restaurant so far, since the Baratie only opened during lunch hours during the week, so it shouldn't be too much trouble to handle. Quickly, Sanji collected the appropriate amount of elegantly wrapped silverware, glassware and a pitcher of ice water on his tray before approaching.  
"Good afternoon, lovely ladies, my name is Sanji, I will be serving you today," he greeted with an award winning smile, carefully placing the bundled silverware down first.  
Next, he settled down the glasses, pouring them full to just before the rim in endless practice.  
"If you have any questions about the menu, please let me know. Shall I get you some wine?"  
It was such a relief that it went by with no errors. They had a few questions about the food, but that was it – nothing about what he was doing with his clothes on or his face unbothered and red. Even when more people began to show up, realizing the wait was very little and the doors were welcoming and open, nothing bad seemed to happen. In fact, Sanji was feeling more embarrassed at himself for even thinking that things would go bad. This was his second home, his real purpose, nothing bad could ever happen.  
That's not to say, though, that there weren't still some moments that made his heart stop. Like when he was giving back the first table's check and the girls were all smiling and beaming up at him. The pig nosed part of him was thrilled, alas his charm had been recognized in the eyes of pure angels, but it was also kind of eerie.  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry this is probably really random." The paying brunette smiled at him, stereotypically twirling a lock of her hair around her finger and causing Sanji's knees to go weak. "But you look really familiar, have we met somewhere before? Do you go to the community college?"  
Sanji never forgot a beautiful face in his life. But unfortunately, no he did not recognize this one. Damn why couldn't this have just ended the way he wanted with a bad pick up line of, 'cause' I think you'd look great in my bed' or something. No, instead his mind went straight to the horror plaguing him. What if they knew him from the internet? People saw other people all the time online and never thought anything more about it, but if she recalled! He'd be ruined!  
"Ah no, I don't, I'm sorry."  
"Then, maybe are you on Facebook? Do you work out at the Sunny?"  
"The Sunny?"  
"It's a gym a few streets over. Damn, this is really going to bother me, I'm sorry!"  
The cook nervously looked up and checked his other tables, then back at the customer with a sincere smile. He had goosebumps up and down his body, but he had to keep his composure and talk about anything else except the internet, which for some reason his mind was constantly wanting him to blurt out. 'You might've seen me on the internet, I'm kind of big. You can call me the Virgin Prince if you may.' He'd die a million deaths before ever uttering such a thing AND handing out imaginary business cards like his active imagination displayed to him.  
"Well, if I had known such beautiful women such as yourselves went there, I'd definitely have checked it out."  
Some of the other girls at the table rolled their eyes and the main one giggled. Finally, though, the one closest to her, with vibrant purple hair, gave her a solid nudge and gestured to him.  
"You're such an idiot, you know him cause' you see him sometimes wait on other tables when we come here," she stated, matter-of-factly.  
Sanji just smiled sheepishly at the brunette's long laugh and apology of 'so that's why'. Well, so long as it wasn't a memory watching him prep himself and insert a 9" dildo into his ass. After the awkward end of that conversation and he thanked the lovely ladies graciously for spending their time there with him, he finished the rest of the day with little interruption.  
The next few days were like that too. Granted, he didn't have to wait the tables each day, eventually the stand in waitresses were called in and he was able to go back to the kitchen where he belonged. And even when he had to go to the market, no one paid him any more attention than necessary. It was a miracle. That idiot Mr. Marimo really hadn't slathered his picture all over the internet, had he? Or was his town literally still in the dark ages? Nah, couldn't be, had a sex shop.  
Still, it was enough to bring back his courage for a little while. After his shift ended, now a handful of days later, he went back up to his room. He took a shower, letting the nerves from a hard work day wash off his back before strolling out with his towel at his hip. He decided, for once, underwear wasn't the biggest necessity here. The cook was confident that he could face that bastard now and see what he said. Maybe, he was just a normal internet troll?  
Sanji reached into his underwear drawer, scooping out his laptop with a gentle smile, like seeing an old friend. Then he wandered back to his bed and flopped onto it, taking a deep breath before opening it and signing on. There were so many alerts and emails from his blog it was insane. Who knew he'd get so much money for being away too, from people begging him to come back? Those messages were easier to read, and the nice comments about missing their favorite little virgin.  
How could Sanji get mad at that? No, instead he was a little creeped out. Regardless, that didn't matter, he was just happy not to see a certain green colored name among the spam. Not to say that up top, where a tiny little envelope was located, there weren't big red numbers. His settings had been set that only those he messaged could message him privately back.  
Exactly how many messages did this creep even send? What was he even going to think of this Mr. Marimo if he saw a ton of messages admiring him – or otherwise. It wasn't exactly safe for Sanji to get angry on the internet anymore, apparently. He took a deep breath, drumming his fingers against his keyboard before clicking it frantically and looking away.  
His heart was beating fast anxiously and he didn't know why, he was just looking at some asshole stranger's response! It didn't make sense, he was no one important and his opinion didn't matter. Still, his blue eyes traveled back to the screen. There were so many messages. He slowly scrolled down from the top to the bottom, scanning them over. Their time ranged from the day he sent his picture through the week.  
'Wow, feisty one, aren't you? Should've known you were just a pretty boy.'  
'Is that eyebrow real? I can't believe you actually sent me one.'  
'Oi, what did you do run off? Freak out?'  
'It tells me when you've read the messages, idiot. You're so hiding.'  
'You totally just realized what you did, didn't you? Got scared?'  
'Yup, canceled your show. Dammit. Right when I thought I could use this picture to my advantage.'  
'Just so you know, I'm doing this to help you, and some for me. For when you come back, watch this, it'll tell you exactly what you need to do. Believe me, you really want to try this.'  
Sanji would really want to try this? What did that mean? Why did he word it that way? Unless, it was meant as a threat. Do this or else. So that asshole really was going to try and blackmail him into doing stuff! He knew he would come back eventually when he was curious and had these demands waiting for him! What a bastard! He wanted to skin him alive, that was so shady!  
But it wasn't like the cook had a choice… He couldn't let that picture of him get out onto the internet or he would be ruined, as he'd already imagined several times before. Maybe if he just did whatever was in this shitty video, the guy would back off. If he didn't, he'd find him and royally kick his ass. Still, his body frozen all but his hand on the mouse, he went and clicked on the video.  
Then his eyes went fairly wide. He was supposed to do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you D hoe for betaing xoxo you da bomb. Hope you guys enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5

Once more, Sanji found himself at his friendly neighborhood adult superstore. Honestly, he was glad these types of buildings had large fences around them to protect the privacy of their customers, otherwise he was certain he would look like the biggest massive pervert on the planet. It didn't help that this time instead of a lovely lady who worked at the desk and definitely dressed for her job, it was just a man sitting behind the counter with a bored expression on his face as he continuously brought chips out of a bag and into his mouth. The door's chime grabbed his attention and he glanced over, acknowledging Sanji with a lift of his chin.  
"Welcome."  
Sanji didn't know why, but he was already flushed up to his ears. This was embarrassing! Is this the kind of future he had in store for him? To be the usual perverted customer to the sex shop? That's not exactly the reputation he wanted, but really when he set up a blog to live stream his jack off sessions what did he think would happen? At least this guy didn't seem to be very chatty and looked relatively normal.  
Playing as casual as he could, he gave him a stern nod in return and vanished into the nearest aisle of adult toys. He'd stayed up nearly all night watching that stupid video Mr. Marimo had sent him, and a few in the related categories and just remembering its contents had his skin crawling. Sanji never liked watching porn, it was just something new and awkward from him – despite if he actually kind of filmed the same type of content. Okay, so maybe there had been a few boob related videos in his past he just had to save to his hard drive, but in relation to male on male gay pornography... No way in hell had he watched that.  
Maybe Mr. Marimo knew that, though. Judging from the contents of the video, this one was rather mild and mostly focused on one person – perfect for Sanji, of course, which gave him a sort of sickening thought. Did Mr. Marimo watch this and imagine him, with his face, doing this kind of content? Obviously, he had to if he knew this was fitting to Sanji's cause and insisting he mimic some of the fun included... Great, so he has a creepy pervert jacking off to his face and black mailing him. How could this get any worse?  
However, at the same time he might have actually been giving Mr. Marimo more credit than he should have. This video was just the first in a trend of this type, a lot of people had tried to do it themselves so it wasn't to original, but that didn't make things any better. At least it seemingly included one of the things the cook had been planning to eventually experiment with himself, when he was alone and able to order on the internet of course and not being pressured and blackmailed by some stranger. He scowled. This wasn't the time to be grumpy and fuss over it, he'd already wasted enough time doing that and watching awful naughty videos. He was just browsing this store and he might as well enjoy it for now.  
So turning to a wall of unique and colorful toys, he hesitantly reached out and grabbed one off the shelf labeled, 'for him'. A part of his inner desire said he should be looking at the 'for her' section and just get down with some sweet ass but the lack of text messages and phone calls in these last few days just reminded him that wasn't ever happening, nor probably would ever happen. Least not soon.  
It was a weird toy he'd picked up. It was sort of long, possibly the length of his middle finger and had a slight handle to it. And of course, it had a small battery controlled device because what in this shitty store didn't have a vibrating feature. There was a part of him that wanted to throw it back on the shelf, turn on his heel and get the hell out of here, but he forced himself to tighten his grip around the plastic packaging. Unfortunately, he needed this to get a blackmailing bastard off his back, after all. He tucked it under his arm awkwardly, because there wasn't a real way to hide it there and not appear to be shop lifting, though would any other customer, not that there were any, care what perverted things he was buying? Regardless, he moved onto the next section.  
He forced himself to think back to the videos he watched and what they all had in common. This next piece really gave him chills and his face paled a bit as he stood in front of the display. Like a nervous nelly he'd totally gone and googled everything about this contraption in particular and even though many testimonies claimed it to be just good fun, he couldn't help but picture it as nothing more than a torture device. Really, why would anyone ever want to constrict their... never mind he wasn't going to get into a conversation about it with himself again.  
Instead he glanced along the selection. They certainly were appealing to a large audience at least, some were normal and solid in color, other had pattern designs including pineapples and flowers and the like. Unfortunately for his internet friend, there were no marimos – not that he wanted to give that bastard such a treat – but that wasn't saying he wouldn't take the lime green one that was closest within his reach. It wasn't for that bastard, he told himself time and time again, if anything it was to send a message and that was it. Hopefully, it was seen that way too. Fuck, Sanji was in over his head.  
Now with two awkward pleasuring sex toys under his arms, he kept his face down and approached the man at the cash register. He had to keep his cool, he wasn't going to stand out to this guy. Hell, he didn't even know him and the guy worked at a sex shop. It was a normal day for him to just continually check out tons of sex toys from perverts, right? Sanji didn't say anything though, just putting his two items on the counter and waiting patiently for the guy to come back to life, since apparently this was a lax enough job that allowed him to sleep.  
Sanji waited a moment, ignoring a loud snore, before glancing at the hotel style bell they had there. He dared to ring it and watched the dark haired guy jump to life, his eyes wide and half confused until he realized he was working. It was kind of comical and if Sanji wasn't petrified that he was buying sex toys, he might have muttered something about apologies for making him ring up his sex toys.  
"Ah, man, alright you didn't see that," the clerk muttered, standing up and stretching a bit before stepping closer to the counter. He was a bit flustered, maybe, but Sanji didn't particularly care. Least now he could read off his name tag of 'Ace'. He didn't know why he would even want to remember a sex shop employee's name but, what the hell.  
His heart stopped, though, when Ace glanced down with a blank expression on his freckled face and prodded at the items he got. In that moment, Sanji felt a great need to pray he wasn't one of those employees, who insisted on commenting on what people bought. For Christ's sake, they were in a sex shop, it was shameful enough, wasn't it? The blond cleared his throat, hoping it would distract him, but froze when instead Ace just grinned and peered back up at him like there was some revelation.  
Was it too late to hope he couldn't for some reason recognize he was the Virgin Prince from this? Ace did work in the sex shop, it wasn't impossible to think he was one of his perverted knights. But there was no way he could've just known from these items – it wasn't like Sanji really had a theme and it was his trademark to use green sex toys or anything. Or wait. Now he understood. Ace probably didn't recognize the Virgin Prince, but that video Mr. Marimo had sent Sanji had started a trend after all, that probably wasn't a secret.  
"A butt plug and a cock ring, huh?" Ace looked up at Sanji, his face relaxed. He knew, he knew so well. Fuck. "Somebody trying the resistance challenge?"  
Sanji swallowed thickly. Fuck, yes, that damn Mr. Marimo had sent him the original video that started the huge perverted online craze that was the resistance challenge. Much dirtier than the stupid internet challenges like the cinnamon challenge or the diet coke and mentos challenge, it consisted of seeing how long a person could go wearing a cock ring while a butt plug buzzed and molested at their insides. Yes, the torturous thing he was being forced to do for his blackmailer was just some kind of internet ploy or meme. Whatever those were, Sanji still had that on his list of things to google.  
Apparently the embarrassment was very obvious on the cook's face and he didn't have to say another word for Ace to know he was right. The employee grabbed the items, turning toward the scanned but then motioned to the side to a small section of new arrival products next to them.  
"Don't worry about it, that's cool." He continued to grin, taking Sanji's silence as an embarrassed confession. "Here, go pick out one of those, we're having a special. Get one of each of these, you get one of those."  
So even sex stores had sales? That, was interesting enough, still Sanji dared to turn his head and look at the display. He wished he hadn't. Why did these have to be free in the deal and the perverted Virgin Prince persona inside of him happy about it? Without thinking his hand reached out and grabbed onto the newest toy, anal beads how fun, and placed it on the counter, still not saying a word.  
Ace's grin had turned into a smirk. In that time he had already bagged the other two and added the packaged beads with them. "Green a lucky color?" He tried one last attempt at conversion, handing the bag out to Sanji.  
The cook took it quick. "Guess we'll see," he forced out through his teeth awkwardly. Like a robot, he turned stiff to the side and towards the door.  
Unknown to him, Ace was waving slightly behind him. "Have a good night~"  
"Yeah." Sanji coughed. "You too."  
Sanji was becoming exceptionally good at walking past the old geezer and not being caught with his sex shop purchases. He wasn't necessarily proud of that, or maybe he was a bit, but could only hope it wouldn't become too common of an occurrence. Though, Sanji knew with someone like the annoying Mr. Marimo on his back that was probably wishful thinking.  
He was already naked by the time he pulled out all his prizes from the sex shop's bag and let them fall and slightly bounce on his bed, only except for the free beads he'd gotten which were tossed aside. And like always yet again he was really starting to wonder what exactly he was doing with his life. Certainly if this was the highlight of his day. But he knew well his walls had to be sound proof and the door was locked and the restaurant downstairs wasn't too crowded should something happen. Not that he was counting on it to happen.  
The laptop was already set up in the correct spot and he sat down on his bed. Sanji's eyes scanned the screen, watching as the normal early bird crowd began to sign into the chat – since of course he updated them, letting them know any minute now broadcasting would start – but his vision stopped at the tiny number over his inbox. That could only be one person, Mr. fucking Marimo.  
He was in this awkward mess of sex toys because of this guy! He hated his guts. Why should he even read that message? For all he knew, there could be even more demands there and he wasn't feeling more generous. Preparing himself to get angry, Sanji hesitated before clicking and quickly glancing down at the messages content.  
'Good luck, Swirly.'  
Tch, well, least he knew that bastard was on. Not that he cared or needed the damn luck. Still, he glared at the bastard's green colored name. Smug bastard.  
Unconsciously, he rubbed at his eyebrow then went back to the main page where his mouse hovered over the broadcasting button. For the first time in a very long time, perhaps since when he first started doing this, he had goosebumps traveling across his skin and his chest felt empty. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He was the fucking Virgin Prince after all, he had loyal knight followers, he owned his live stream so why was doing something like a perverted sex toy internet challenge intimidating?  
Maybe, as he turned back towards his new toys to grab them, it was because this was the first time he was using something similar to a damn torture device? Fuck it, it was just like learning how to swim, he just needed to throw himself into learning it and hope that it looks sexy and pleases his audience while he did it. And he would be lying to himself, if now staring down at said devices in his grasp, he wasn't getting a little excited in sheer anticipation. This was going to be good, he hadn't had a broadcast yet that didn't leave him very happy and satisfied.  
The blond scooted closer to the edge of his bed, spreading his legs apart and staring down at the cock ring. It seemed pretty simple enough. Slide it on, get hard, what could go wrong right? Except of course everything. He awkwardly huffed at that. Definitely needed a new hobby. Still, trying to keep his body relaxed, he got to work, shivering the minute the silicone touched such sensitive flesh. This was supposed to help build up to an orgasm like he'd never felt before after all, if he didn't try it at least once how could he live?  
The awkward yet 'awakening' feeling continued till the ring was safely snug around him and he swallowed thickly. There, it was on and it was far too late to turn back now – it was already beginning. His face flushed. He really, really shouldn't be getting so excited over this. He should be angry that fucking Mr. Marimo was making him do this! Well most of it, his finger's delicately tracing along himself was pretty much all Sanji's decision.  
Shoulders tensing, his eyes watched with interest while his fingers danced up and to the head, massaging there and making him coo lowly. So far so good, he was slowly warming up to it. Or rather, hardening. Then his fingers descended lower, back to the device he wanted to be familiar with and affectionately circled his finger to the flesh beside it. There were shivers that coursed through his frame at just knowing how sensitive it was making him there.  
Continuing to focus on that lovely spot, the cook playfully dragged his teeth over his bottom lip. This was good, very good, even with a slow start. He didn't know what that asshole's main objective was in sending him that video to perform – whether it be because he was a psycho fan or he thought he couldn't handle it and would fail – but he was going to fucking rock this. Just as the sensations he loved began to return, so did his confidence. The show would go on.  
Blowing his bangs out of his face, his attention moved back to his laptop and he reached over, hovering the start button. He set all of his usual settings and privacy programs, then for the first time decidedly used the delayed start method. It gave him a few seconds to find the very best position he could. Turning himself around on his bed, groaning softly when he rubbed against the sheets just a moment, the blond relaxed his chest down, giving his webcam a generous view of his virgin title.  
Next, mentally counting the minute or so he had he grabbed the bottle of lube he always kept right beside him – because the least he could do if he was being adventurous tonight was play it slippery –and drenched it across his fingers, eagerly flexing them to equally spread the lotion. His laptop hummed out a few beeps, a countdown to his broadcast beginning and his finger took its place. It caressed teasingly at his entrance and he smirked, shifting his chin to the side enough to take a glance of the intense flow of traffic in his chat room. What was he thinking being away from this for even one night?  
So, having made his fans wait too long already and cutting their weekend of Naught fairly short, Sanji wasn't going to waste time getting to the good stuff. Slowly, but still with persistence, he slid his first finger inside himself, visibly arching his back to the feeling. Even a few days without doing at least this had him feeling like it was all new again. That and now there was something very new – he could feel himself losing room, the ring's grasp becoming tighter the more he turned himself on.  
His finger curled and turned, lathering at his warm and sensitive insides, preparing himself for his next favorite thing. Holding his breath so that he wasn't panting and a mess just yet, Sanji glanced to where his vibrator lay ready. He couldn't wait for this. The Virgin Prince breaks the cock ring and vibrator challenge. Suck that Marimo. Or nothing, suck nothing, get out of his head instead.  
While his mind was distracted trying to erase away that asshole's presence during his performance, no doubt bringing down the high a bit, his body automatically took action on its own and slid in another finger, scissoring himself. Did he even need a third? He was becoming impatient and it was shameful, but here in front of the webcam there was no shame.  
Well, there was one way to find out. Being careful and making sure his fingers were nice and comfortable inside himself, the Cook shifted his weight and turned over, revealing the front of his chest and his perky and erect nipples to the camera. That had a positive reaction. His final finger snaked its way inside him now and thrusted, causing his hips to roll. He scowled at his desire to finger himself more, knowing that the objective was experimenting more tonight and had to force himself out of a curling, scissoring, mess to reach over and grab the vibrator and it's control.  
Sanji rubbed his thumb against its exterior a moment, his body throbbing impatiently in anticipation. Then, taking a deep breath, he brought it down back to where his fingers were and pulled them back only a little so that two could take hold of it and slide it inside. It was slightly smaller in comparison to his dildo, but none the less the perfect shape. With his free hand, he moved to the small controller and shifted it to life.  
He doubted the audience even got to hear the buzz at first the way a moan happily came from deep inside him. It made his cheeks burn and he slowly eased one of his fingers out, leaving just a single one inside, pressing the vibrator deep against his insides and keeping him full. Now he was regretting not going for the biggest size. But that didn't ruin the mood at all, his hips bucking as his excitement fought against the confines of the ring. This was perfect, it felt so good, but he was greedy, he needed more.  
His free and forgotten hand traveled up his chest from his navel, his fingers moving to one of his nipples. It was becoming an easy guilty pleasure to go there first when he needed more. Keeping a good rhythm of moving and thrusting the vibrator inside him, pushing his body towards the release it was allowed to have, he pinched the sensitive pink flesh of his chest between his fingers.  
Squeezing and molesting it was just making the pressing matter of his restricted release more real. Leaving the vibrator inside to play on its own, his last finger slid out and his hand moved up and to his erection, gasping at the difference in stimulation already, which had intensified. It didn't help he was already leaking with precum, his body desiring to explode regardless if it could or not. Sanji was still confident he could make it longer, but now he was beginning to see and feel how this actually was a challenge.  
His toes curled and he dug his nails into his chest teasingly, leaving red marks along his skin. He wanted release, but he also wanted to see just how far he could go. He was not going to allow some asshole to message and criticize him again. Who did he even think he was? Sanji was unstoppable like this, completely focused in his craft.  
Sanji's eye peeked open and onto the screen, scanning across the words his fans wrote. He urged his mind to focus in and just imagine how many ladies were probably enjoying his performance. It made him blush even more, if that was even possible; to picture them there on the other side all flustered and cheering him on like the Virgin Prince's cheerleading squad. Of course that meant putting aside the parts of him that insisted their innocence remain intact.  
But damn, that imagery was his worst enemy! He was supposed to be holding on for as long as he could, this was a shitty contest after all and some weird freaky fetish highest score would do wonders for his site! But the ladies, imagining such beautiful ladies watching – even if they were just on the other side of a computer screen wearing the same thing they slept in, giggling- was making things fairly difficult. And surprisingly, getting angry at the asshole putting him in this challenging position didn't clear his mind either.  
That was it, Sanji couldn't take it anymore. There was only so many moans and sounds of pleasure he could tone down to not totally look like the hot mess he really was. The vibrator wasn't even on its highest setting yet, but here he was, falling prey to it for the first time. And as much as he was excited to feel this supposedly even more intense orgasm, he was ready to part with this ring as well.  
However, making sure he was still the ever teasing bastard that he was, Sanji continued to lower his hand and stroke himself, his thumb hovering over the head of his erection and trolling by applying pressure where he liked it, sending small yet visible tremors through his frame. Then his fingers began to retreat and wrapped around the quick release to the contraption. He was relieved he'd chosen the safer route, because honestly without the quick way of getting it off, he still couldn't get his mind wrapped around how it would work otherwise.  
Now that his restraint was off him the vibrator was still sending signals from inside him, no doubt hitting up against that special spot as well, it reminded his whole body how much it truly wanted to explode. The cook cursed, trying to mask it over with a growl as his body arched and his hips rolled and the release he sought after finally came. Sanji closed his eyes, moaning out through it as goose bumps spread across his skin and he shuddered. His fingers, which had moved over to his sides and to the sheets for something to grasp, curled inward and dug his nails into the fabric.  
Sanji hissed, coming down from the slight high and catching the slightest glimpse of the mess he'd made not only on himself but yet again his, bed but honestly he was too happy to care. There might have actually been some proof there that the orgasm was much more intense than any he had before. He allowed himself to fall back, covering his face with his arm and for once didn't hurry to turn off the stream. Instead he took a moment to catch his breath, then turned off the vibrator and pulled it out. And even then, his ceiling was something very calming to look at as his brain continued to scramble quickly to understand what just happened.  
Obviously, it would seem he let himself fall back into the spot light, where he only seemed capable of performing crazy things. He would never do something like this in real life. Maybe fame really did change people? Nah, he doubted it, he wasn't even that famous in whatever perverted video community there was. But one thing he was very sure of. Never again was he going to do some damn challenge video suggested by a blackmailer. This channel was supposed to be about him doing what he liked to do, right? Or, really it was just for money too, wasn't it…  
Damn, tonight's broadcast just had to make a pretty penny too, so how could he totally be mad about that, especially since he had a good orgasm from it. This was all far too complicated. Finally, after a few minutes, the blond pushed himself off of the bed and he moved back to right in front of his laptop and turned the stream off. Everyone else watching had probably already finished whatever they were doing as well. Now that his breathing was becoming normal again, he prepared himself to go and read what little message he had now from that certain bastard.  
Sanji swore under his breath he'd better have been fucking satisfied. The Virgin Prince did not look kindly to redos. He cleared his throat and thoughts, slightly weirded out by the way he referred to himself in third person and opened the message. It was quite underwhelming. There were no shitty remarks, which for some reason Sanji didn't understand, seemed to disappoint him. Maybe now that he had his picture – aka his blackmail material – none of that mattered anymore.  
Sanji sighed, moving his mouse to exit, but then stopped upon seeing the 'Mr. Marimo is now typing' alert. Finally, better late than never. Did he get lost on his way back to his inbox? Still, when the message went through, it wasn't anything Sanji had been expecting.  
"What is your zip code?" Sanji read it out softly. Way to instantly make the hair on the back of his neck rise. Least it wasn't another filthy request.  
Still, what the hell did this guy want to know his zip code for? Would he flood in with a bunch of flyers to try and find him? No, he doubted that, he would only lose leverage as the only person to know what Sanji actually looked like. In that case, did it mean he wanted to meet? Or just really bad at stalking? Either way, Sanji was confident that even if he couldn't take on all the ass's of his followers if they came to find him, Mr. Marimo would be no match and easy to take down.  
Every single thing he'd learned growing up about stranger danger and the harm of talking to people personally on the internet – though really what's more personal than a jacking off stream?- was telling him to just get off this subject or ignore him. Yet here he was, his hand hovering over the number keys and typing his zip code, '7326'. Perhaps his performance persona, with its seemingly endless confidence, still hadn't worn off yet or he was really going to regret this. Who was he kidding? Of course not, he would really enjoy the opportunity to kick that guy's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter it was an interesting enough idea to work with. But now.. what could Mr. Marimo even want with that zip code.. stranger danger? We'll see XD All reviews are welcome and I appreciate all of them!  
> Thank you MyLadyDay for betaing this chapter you are so kind! Where would I be without your skills XD


	6. Chapter 6

After idiotically giving his zip code to the one guy blackmailing him with his picture, Sanji wasn't exactly expecting silence to follow. It had him narrowing his eyes, scowling at the screen while enjoying a smoke, desperately trying not to get too worked up about it - since, of course, he would eventually run out of personal information to randomly spill at this rate, wouldn't he? Still, the least the asshole asking for such information, in such a blunt way at that, could do was let him in on his intentions so Sanji knew exactly how much time he had to invest in some steel toed boots, for the face kicking of course.  
Still, the blond wasn't about to just wait here like some damn school girl waiting for her senpai's answer. Instead, pulling his eyes from his other tab where he was glancing at the response to his broadcast - and a tab totally not open to research what a marimo was or meant or anything - Sanji went to shower and cleaned up his bed a bit. It was always mildly depressing when his high began to falter and he could literally feel his Virgin Prince persona peeling away from himself.  
Finally, when everything was done and he couldn't point his annoyance anywhere else or on any other distraction, Sanji climbed into his bed, dragging his laptop along with him and checked his messages one last time. To his surprise, the asshole seemed to still be on and was currently typing a message to him after taking his damn time about it. Not that the cook was worried he'd have to keep his eyes peeled for any stalkers or anything like that.  
Sanji had half a nerve to actually complain to him about taking so long - and stressing him out a bit- but decided against it, the less this guy thought he actually wanted him to talk to him, the better. That didn't mean he wasn't surprised when the chat moved before he could type anything and an address met his eyes. What the hell was this? Mr. Marimo really was stupid enough to want to meet up? Sanji would kill him, didn't he realize that?  
And like Sanji would really just meet someone at their house or something, assuming that's what this was. Hell no, it would need to be somewhere out in the public and a place he fully scoped out for all possible escape routes. Fuck, just in his head he made this sound like it was some deadly mission or something. Why didn't he realize this guy was probably just some nerd who jacked off to people like him all day and nothing more?  
The blond highlighted the text, fully expecting to search it up on google earth, but apparently the Marimo wasn't finished. Not only was he giving him an address to go to, he was also giving instructions. Now this was significantly less fun. He'd thought he'd made it clear or they had decided the one thing he would do for this blackmailer was the resistance challenge. Now he wanted him to do more? This wasn't making Sanji like him any more, not that there was any fondness before either.  
Still, Sanji had a bit of his confidence - the part of him that wasn't literally freaking out still at what he was doing and apparently didn't care for personal safety. He read the instructions carefully, since there was only one line and left him with several questions.  
"Your prize awaits you, Princess," Sanji hissed out, his face flaring up in irritation. "Princess?! Prince, asshole, I'm a fucking prince, you of all people should- tch!"  
The urge to toss his laptop physically around these days was getting harder and harder to resist with people like Mr. Marimo on Sanji's internet. This guy wasn't worth it, but what did that even mean. What was he getting at? Surely he wasn't fucking suggesting that he himself was some prize to be won and this was a meet up! Or, could this possibly in some weird way be like a fan gift.  
Damn, he knew Mr. Marimo was a stalker, but if this meant he was going to go find some random bag in an alley with stalkerish gifts for him, Sanji wasn't sure he wanted to play this game anymore, not that he ever wanted to. Still, that didn't mean Sanji wasn't actually going to go and see. His curiosity was far too great at this point and if he needed to, he supposed he could whip up a disguise. Though if his not so friendly neighborhood stalker could recognize his ass from a mile away, he was screwed regardless.  
So of course the next day, when he'd usually be taking his lunch break, Sanji went for a rather nerve wracking ride into the city to find this address and stare at it awkwardly from afar. He wasn't expecting to find a shopping center at the end of this goose chase and especially at the nicer part of town. Guess Mr. Marimo was more the rich stalker type with nothing else to do. But still, what were the odds that he would be, or rather the place he wanted Sanji to go was just only a few area codes away from Sanji. It gave him goosebumps, he'd never thought his town was even that popular and infested with perverted assholes. Then again they had their adult supercenter with Ace.  
It was an outside outlet of malls and hardly crowded. Most sane people were at work, where Sanji should be instead of walking along the stores here and setting his sights on their numbers for the right one. When he finally found it, opposite the outside food court so you could dine and perv, his heart practically dropped and his face automatically flushed.  
Why? Why were these always the stores he frequented these days? And to top it off, this wasn't even really a sex store per se, at least not for a man of his figure or downright manhood! It was a store for beautiful angels, where they could go inside and feel relaxed in an atmosphere that allowed them not to be embarrassed and choose what beautiful undergarments they would like to wear - for themselves or the pig headed men they decided to be with that weren't Sanji.  
So definitely not a store Sanji ever needed to enter on his own. It was one thing to enter a sex shop that was surrounded by high fences and provided privacy, but to waltz into a lingerie shop in the middle of a shopping center was just like announcing to the world he was a mega pervert. There was no reason for some guy like him to walk into such a place other than he must have been looking for a quick peek.  
Which granted, it would be a very fond memory if he walked in at the very same time some voluptuous women were exiting their dressing rooms to compare bra sizes and adjusting each other's panties, but would it be worth being branded an ultra pervert? Well, this wasn't exactly his side of town anyway, but he couldn't risk it if anyone here traveled downtown to his area! The humiliation would be too much.  
No, he couldn't think like this. Sanji wiped away the tiny trail of blood from his nose and adjusted his suit. He had to put on his game face now, because the chances of this being some kind of test or some asshole stalker nerd watching him from afar was too great. What if him being flustered and too scared to play out his objective was what Mr. Marimo wanted. What if this was a test? Sanji was going to show that bastard! By now it was clear, hopefully, that what he was here for was to pick up a present.  
Sanji, of course, still wasn't sure what it could be or if he would like it, but he definitely wasn't not going to take it. If that asshole wasted money on him, he was glad and maybe he could just set it on fire. It was convenient just how well the blond's mind was able to ignore the obvious - that it was probably an item found in this store - and instead assumed otherwise.  
So after pacing back and forth a few more times and running his fingers through his hair out of habit, Sanji took a deep breath and allowed himself to play it cool - sliding his hands into his pockets and relaxing his shoulders. Then, ignoring the fact anyone eating their lunch at the food court probably saw his nervous fidgeting for noon entertainment, he approached the shop door and allowed himself inside. The first thing he noticed was the feminine and delightful fragrance of women's perfume that passed over him. He could weep, he loved it so much, but of course he wasn't about to do that.  
Nor was he allowing himself to glance around at the displays with their ruffles and bows and perfection. If Sanji was ever granted access to heaven after all the downright naughty things he'd be up to, it would definitely look like this, except there would actually be women inside the store and adjusting each other's underwear. This was, unfortunately, the biggest disappointment of the year. It was basically Sanji, an empty store of underwear and bras without beautiful women to use them and a worker off to the side carefully folding panties and placing them on a display - cooing under his breath to some sort of song and shaking his boney hips in the process. Not that Sanji was looking.  
Sanji cleared his throat and cautiously approached. After all, for all he knew this could've been Mr. Marimo at his day job where he'd been waiting for him to arrive. Of course, Sanji wasn't going to jump to conclusions and bash this guy's head in, but honestly he wasn't what he had mentally pinned his stalker to look like. Certainly, now seeing the man turn and notice him, he wasn't expecting the heart shaped glasses or ginormous fro. This guy didn't look like he should be working in a lingerie store, maybe a coffee shop or somewhere more hippie friendly. Maybe Sanji shouldn't have been so judgmental, but at the same time it was really irking him how possessively the worker was clutching a pair of striped panties. It takes a pervert, after all, to spot another, right?  
"Ah, sorry, I haven't been able to get that song out of my head for weeks. Her hips really don't lie!" the clerk chirped happily, followed by an unusual laugh then grinned at Sanji. "How can I help you today, customer-san?"  
Sanji wasn't even sure what to say. He wasn't going to just assume and call this guy Marimo, but was he supposed to ask outright if there was a gift for him? Or perhaps, seeing the chain of events here, it was a gift left for the name 'princess'.  
"I believe I'm supposed to have a package or something here," Sanji started, trying to carefully pick his words. He looked and sounded like an idiot, but this clerk - 'Brook' his name tag read - probably took it as bashfulness.  
Brook nodded, seemingly understanding him then gesturing for Sanji to follow to the front desk.  
"Ah, yes, I do believe we have a special package here." Somehow he was still able to keep such a happy atmosphere around him, even when he finally unhanded the striped panties, before retrieving a decorated bag - featuring the pink and reds from the store's color scheme- and setting it between them on the counter. Then, with a boney finger, he turned the tag around and squinted through his glasses at the written name. "For the Princess."  
Sanji cringed at the title. Seriously? That asshole actually put that down on this gift, package thing whatever. It made him swallow thickly. The cook totally was going to bash in his face, certainly if there was anything set for a princess inside this bag. Shifting his weight on his feet and adjusting his collar a little anxiously he nodded, staring down at the bag in between them.  
"Yeah, that's got to be the one." His voice was a little above a mutter cause he wasn't proud of this and who the hell knew what his flustered expression looked like.  
Brook grinned, nodding in understanding and seemingly checked to make sure it was totally intact before handing it over. "Then here is your package, dear loyal customer, thank you so much for your purchase! Please come again soon, we're just getting in our winter wear."  
Winter wear? Why would there even be winter wear in a lingerie shop- never mind. Instinctively, Sanji reached out and took it from him, holding it in both hands and staring down at the word 'Princess' on the tag. It only sparked the hate inside him more and he looked back up at the clerk. Sanji couldn't exactly afford to just walk out of here without learning all that he could about Mr. Marimo.  
"Wait," he called out before Brook could fully go back to his panty origami. "The guy who ordered this..." How was it that even though he had a stalker, he was the one sounding pretty damn stalker like at this point? "...Do you know who he is?"  
Brook's face softened and he furrowed his brows at Sanji suspiciously. Granted, it probably didn't make sense, shouldn't the guy who came in for some stupid gift realize who it was from or what it was in advance? Sanji didn't particularly feel like explaining to some panty folding stranger his life story and how the identity of his stalker was at stake.  
"We pride ourselves on customer confidentiality and privacy, I'm not at obligation to share that information... Are you sure this package was handpicked for you?" Brook took a step back behind the counter and fumbled around on the backside until he found a receipt. Sanji's throat swelled at the number on it he could see from here - fuck lady underwear was expensive, here at least. The clerk attempted to read his scribbles. "Blond hair, angry eyes, swirly brow. Responds to Princess."  
"Oi," Sanji instinctively snapped at that. What the hell, why did the brows have to come into this now? "Yes this was meant for me, I just wanted to know who the guy-"  
"Ah, so you are Princess-san!" Brook clasped his hands together, pleased at this discovery. "I'm so glad we were able to sort this out."  
Except that nothing about this had been sorted out! This was complete bullshit and it had Sanji digging his fingernails into the exterior of the bag. Everything about this was so fucked up. He wasn't a damn Princess, he was a Prince, ask any of his damn followers. That damn Marimo.  
"Forget it. Thanks," he growled, remembering to be at least a bit civil before pulling away and straight lining it to the exit. If that fucking shit face was watching him somewhere, he'd kill him. Hell, no doubt about it since it was already going to happen.  
If Sanji had been more confident and had a more 'I don't give a fuck' attitude about things, he would have been more aggressive on getting information, but for now he would only be able to speculate. So as he was leaving and clutching the lingerie bag far too close to his chest while he walked out of the mall area, he did just that, thinking about what he knows. If Brook, that stupid perverted panty clerk had willingly given him the bag and thought of him as the original customer instead of 'Princess' at first, that meant Mr. Marimo probably called in this order. And if Mr. Marimo called in an order at a high end place like that, it meant he was more of a mega pervert than he'd originally suspected.  
Sanji exhaled when he slipped into his car, letting the bag bounce into the passenger seat. Then he proceeded to rest his forehead against the steering wheel. Often, like now, he kept having to wonder how his life got this way. If anyone had asked him at the very start where he'd thought he'd be in a few months, it wouldn't have been pampered by some mega pervert blackmailing him and buying him lingerie.  
It was tearing him apart of the inside- how could it not! Mr. Marimo was making him detest one of the things he loved passionately; women's undergarments. Damn this was the worst. But of course, now he couldn't possibly not take a peek. Considering the parking lot wasn't too crowded for mid day and if he got caught looking at them, it wasn't like he had any pride left to lose.  
The blond reached into the bag next to him, his body slightly tensing when his fingers met mesh. Mesh? What kind of panties had that, shouldn't it feel softer or more inviting like silk? He curled his finger into it then scooped it out, letting it fall into his lap. Then, with more focus, he examined it. It was in the shape of underwear anyway, a black mesh lace kind of pattern that could still be see through. Then along the borders an almost aqua blue.  
Well at least it wasn't something as intimidating as the other things he'd been allowing in his ass as of late. Though something still didn't seem right about this seemingly normal looking pair of undergarments. For one thing, in the back the ribbon there dove into the mesh pattern and separated it enough for a round hole that if Sanji's perverted imagination could picture correctly, meant there was an exposed part perfectly placed somewhere on the ass.  
He brought it closer still for closer examination, cursing under his breath. Well it certainly wasn't the normal underwear he usually fantasized about, but if he could forget for one minute that these were supposed to actually be for him to wear and imagined the sexy women who catered to him throughout his dreams in something like this, he definitely saw the appeal. What he should really do is put these off to the side and claim never to have received them and wait until that one day he had his princess and give it to her. Damn, where was his brain trailing off to at a time like this? That was a stupid idea, there wouldn't be any woman on his bed waiting for him in this, not in his current predicament with a stalker practically breathing down his ass and making him do awful things on the internet.  
Still, it didn't mean Sanji was any less of a pervert to pretend. Experimentally, he sniffed at the fabric just for shits and giggles. They smelled nice at least, like that store though back there, with Brook, he didn't really get to enjoy the amazing shop. He pulled the panties away and sniffed his nose a few times- really the last thing he needed to do was bleed on them from some weird and random daydreams.  
Sighing since his little bit of fun in a bad experience already came to an end, the cook tossed the panties to the side back into the bag and sat forward in his seat to buckle his seat belt. He froze when he went to turn on the car, however, as his blue eyes met those of a stranger, standing straight across from where he was parked, with a bewildered expression. Sanji wanted to die. They saw?! SHIT.  
________________________________________  
It was surprising that there literally wasn't a rut in Sanji's floor at the frequent new way he'd begun to enter his room lately, rushing in, slamming the door and going straight to his laptop where he left it. He tossed the lingerie to the side and bounced on his bed, dragging his laptop with him to log into his account. Obviously, he had some rather colorful words to share with a certain bastard, several different scenarios of what exactly he would say running through his mind and how exactly he would attempt to pursue them.  
This time he wasn't at all that surprised to see he had messages waiting for him, but their content had him a bit more livid. His friendly online stalker seemed nothing but pleased and proud with his fun new purchase.  
"I called and heard you got your gift. I think it's perfect for your next broadcast. Did you like the hole in the back? For your trademark ass, cause' no one wants the face, of course." Sanji hissed it out, a bit immaturely. "Yeah whatever Marimo, your ass wanted to see it, didn't it." He paused just so he could type out his reply. "I'm going to burn it. Eat shit and die." Send.  
"I'll take that as a yes. Just try them on and trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Sanji trust the guy on the internet they never lieee. XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it wasn't very kinky but was none the less it was still fun to write. Brook and his expert panty orgami is the best thing to imagine. All reviews and comments are very much appreciated you guys are the best - thank you so very much for reading and enjoying my story!  
> Also, what would a chapter update be without a big thanks to MyLadyDay for betaing for me XD you da best hoe   
> Until next time for more Virgin Princess-san..


	7. Chapter 7

It was so unnatural. That's all Sanji's brain could think as it tried to wrap around this situation. It was just so unnatural, the way he was gazing at his exposed reflection in the mirror, eyeing the thin netted fabric fitting perfectly around his thin hips and rear. It was nearly a perfect fit, how could it be a perfect fit? How many days did Mr. Marimo spend just staring at his body to find correct measurements, or was it that obvious? Sanji's face was flushed indefinitely.

It didn't help that he was totally caught up in the undergarments spell, his eyes stuck to them, almost admiring them. No, Sanji didn't like panties and he wasn't someone to go into cross-dressing, but he couldn't help but be impressed. They could have easily been mistaken as some sort of torture device yet it was so comfortable and nearly felt natural. Shit. He wasn't supposed to like it this much, get excited just seeing it draped over his flesh and especially not when he turned slightly to catch sight of the perfectly placed hole in the back...

"This is ridiculous," Sanji breathed out, furrowing his brows and forcing himself to look away and down at himself. He was not going to fall into the ruse of panties some stranger sent him.

Fuck, he hadn't even wanted to try them on and tried his hardest to ignore them through the night, but upon seeing them in the bag where he left them, just eagerly waiting to be used, something had come over him. Perhaps it was just his performance persona realizing this really would be a great way to draw in a bigger crowd to his stream, but regardless, here he was, wearing them. He'd gotten soft - well no he was anything but soft right now - and given in.

Despite how he might have secretly liked it, though, or if it looked appealing that it was even getting him slightly excited, Sanji wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't let this be seen in his broadcast, no matter how much it would help and do for him. It might've seemed interesting and it definitely had him curious, but he wasn't about to give that bastard over the internet more power over him. The last thing he did was supposed to be it, the end of this blackmailing; if he continued to give Mr. Marimo what he wanted, would he ever be free from it? Probably not.

Maybe Sanji was being dramatic, the strange guy was buying him stuff and by doing these kinky, regrettable things and Sanji was thriving. But still, there was a knot in his stomach about it. This was just a hobby, he didn't want to continue jumping deeper into things compared to tipping a toe into new territories, did he? It had him uncertain and gave him mix feelings. What did he like? Were his motives being this controlled by his perverted new hobbies and the cash flow they brought in or were they really something he enjoyed?

"Eggplant!" There was a roared call that traveled up the stairs and reached Sanji's door.

It made Sanji's heart drop. Fuck, Zeff, his step dad. No way in hell could he have the old man him see him like this! Sanji's eyes darted to the lock on the door. The very unlocked lock on the door. His pops might've had a fake leg, but he was by no means slow. Sanji was about to experience utter hell in tee minus five...four...three...two...one.

Just as the door was opening a few inches it nearly slammed back, Sanji using his full body weight against his side to keep it closed. His heart was beating so fast, he was probably inches from some kind of cardiac arrest. Not to mention the hell that would need to be paid for the fact he was literally shoving the door back in his parental figure's face. Why wasn't it closing, dammit? They both had shit upper body strength! This should be over.

Fucking geezer with his fake foot in the doorway. Sanji needed only to hear the older man's puffs of frustration to know he was already pissed.

"Move aside, you little shit, let me in. What are you doing in there?" Zeff growled.

Sanji swallowed thickly. Like hell he was going to let Zeff in and find him stark naked except for some very thin netted panties he should never be in possession of. That was one talk he never, ever, wanted to have with Zeff.

"I'll be down in a minute, you shitty geezer, I'm getting ready! Just wait a damn minute!"

Unfortunately, Sanji's attempt at assuring didn't really work. Zeff was not convinced that nothing unusual was happening.

"You've got till the count of five. One."

Fuck. It was such a stupid thing, counting to five - that's what parents did to get little kids to behave, not adults - but it still invoked some fear and past head trauma to Sanji. He had to act fast. Whether he liked it or not, his step father would kick in that door and the hell if this would be the view he would see. Sanji's eyes scanned his room and without giving it a second thought, he let the panties fall to his ankles and kicked them off somewhere across the room, praying they landed somewhere where they'd either blend in or be hidden.

By then, Zeff was at number four and having little room to get to creative about it, Sanji quickly side stepped away from the door and flung his hand out to grab something off his shelf to find some cover from his father's glares. It was an old and special toy to him, a stuffed whale with its slight discolorations that he wanted to keep in a special place on his shelf. Mentally, he apologized to it to be using it to, well, basically cover his junk.

Zeff's prosthetic leg slammed the door open quick and the old man took a moment to step in, completely ignoring Sanji's butt naked state somewhat behind the door and slowly edging toward his restroom. His attention was elsewhere, probably hoping to find whatever was so suspicious enough that kept Sanji from attending work on time. Since when was Sanji ever late? He'd learned fairly young that that was a bad idea.

Sanji just patiently and nervously watched him take a visual inspection, until of course they both seemingly found the panties at once. Of all the places for them to land, did it have to be on Sanji's bedside table, on his lamp? Fuck. How was he supposed to explain those, really? A million fake excuses were running through his mind. A gag gift from a friend? Yeah, like there was a reason for your 'gag' gift to be slightly wrinkled like it'd just been worn and tossed randomly like that on a lamp. Bottom line, he was screwed, there were no explanations for this. Zeff was a man of passion, right? At least with food, surely he could understand when a man has a certain passion it shouldn't be judged? Fuck he didn't want this listed as one of his passions, though.

Sanji opened his mouth to give some sort of quick explanation, but all that came out was word vomit. It was smarter to just remain silent and try and read whatever he could off his step father's face. He watched Zeff's trail of vision move from its place at the lamp to Sanji's bed, which was unmade. Then it moved back slowly to Sanji. A sudden realization of what conclusion he was probably, most likely assuming, hit the cook in the face.

Sanji looked like shit right now, there was no doubt, he was nude and using a stuffed whale to cover himself, while his face was a flustered mess. The blankets and sheets of his bed were tossed about crazily and there was a pair of woman panties here while no female was in attendance. Zeff's face went red and he was quick, sending a kick up against head with such ease from constant practice.

"You little shit! You didn't even treat her like a lady!" He scolded, going for another kick. "In all my years I've never met scum that would make a woman leave down a fire escape!"

Sanji's mouth was agape. "Huh?" Why was it that conclusion seemed ten times worse than the actual reason. "You dumbass geezer there wasn't a lady-"

"Oh? And I'm supposed to think those are yours?" Zeff threw his thumb back in the direction of the panties.

This was it. Sanji's opportunity to come clean and just be honest with his parental figure. Yet, he took too long to do anything. Zeff's look of disappointment was already pointed in his direction. Knowing his step father, he was most likely trying to go over what he did wrong in teaching Sanji to be a gentleman or something of the like. Well, Sanji figured, the look would've come with the realization of the panties actually being his anyway, so it was the same result either way, wasn't it?

Zeff looked away and shook his head. "Clean yourself up and get down there. A work day is still a work day."

Sanji just nodded and didn't move until his geezer had stepped out, shutting the door behind him. When he was finally alone, he exhaled, releasing his deathly grip on his whale toy and cringing slightly at the way it too released a long held squeak. Embarrassing. Everything was just embarrassing. God, he needed his own place. With burning rage, Sanji scowled up at the panties on his lamp. They were totally laughing at him, those fucking panties. He didn't know how they were connected for these other events, but he knew this was that Mr. Marimo's fault through these undergarments.

The blond moved across his room, snatching the panties and holding them like they were vile with a single finger away from him. Panties used to be such a wonderful thing to him, he used to love and think about them often (mostly on beautiful ladies, of course, but still). Now all he wanted was to never have to see them again, at least for a long enough time for him to get over the shit they kept causing. Sanji found the bag he'd taken them out of and shoved them back inside, no longer caring about how they were handled.

If anything, this was more proof his life was circulating out of control. To think of the things he was about to do while wearing those and he'd accidentally forgotten to lock his door. What if he'd been in the middle of broadcast and Zeff had walked in? Not only would it be game over and embarrassing to all his thousands of viewers and Mr. Fucking Marimo, if he ever used his name, Sanji would be screwed. This was becoming too dangerous much too quickly, considering he was doing all of this because of some stranger he didn't even know anything about on the internet who sent him naughty gross videos and underwear.

Sitting a moment more, with hand over his face in mild distress, Sanji finally sighed and moved to lay on his bed, taking his laptop with him and opening it. This blackmailing had to stop, now. He wasn't going to do anything more for that bastard - this whole thing was about Sanji anyway and his confidence, his messed up perverted persona who liked to perform. He refused to give into the will of some no life. Reluctantly, he signed into his account and went to his messages, making sure to glare long enough at the previous one and its last few words.

'Trust me.'

Yeah, no, stranger danger. Fuck that. And if he did trust him, what would be coming into the mail next, a dress? Sanji didn't have a problem at all with expressing that, either.

"I'd rather die than trust some ass over the internet. You're taking these back. Three days, the food court by the lingerie store at noon. Be there, we're settling this."

Sanji didn't know why, but his heart was beating faster than normal at that. He wasn't nervous or anything, this was nothing. He was going to finally get a look at this creep's face, kick his ass and settle this blackmailing. He wouldn't be able to continue on with his weird double life if things continued this way. He wasn't expecting an answer right away, given the fact it would only add to the creepiness if Mr. Marimo already still had their conversation up, but before he could close the window to get ready for work, the tiny message of someone typing appeared. The fuck, did the guy get text alerts or something when he replied?

"I was wondering when this would happen. This weekend? Won't be much privacy with a crowd."Sanji muttered the guy's reply under his breath.

That was the point, though. He wasn't going to meet his stalker and blackmailer in some isolated location. He wanted there to be tons of people around so he couldn't pull anything funny. If it meant Sanji might be seen as the guy who beats up other guys with bags of panties, then so be it, whatever was going to happen was going to happen where there could be witnesses. Sanji clenched his teeth.

"Just trust me."

There was a long pause until finally Marimo replied. "Don't keep me waiting then, Virgin Prince."

Sanji quickly turned off his computer and closed it before putting it away. Something about that guy referring to him as the Virgin Prince gave him goosebumps all over and it didn't help he was still naked. But then again, it wasn't like they knew each other's names. Fuck, what had he gotten himself into now? Yeah, sure, he could meet up at the meeting place, but he didn't know anything about Mr. Marimo or what he looked like, what his name was. What was Sanji supposed to do? Walk around asking whatever guy he saw if they were a Marimo? Try and see if they were checking out his ass?

But what if... Oh no, a mortifying thought crossed Sanji's mind. What if he'd mistook the use of Mr. in the pervert's name as being male when in actuality the person was female? No, that was wishful thinking and, most likely, his mind urging him to really try and keep and like the panties by the fake appeal a woman could have ordered them for him. Nope, he was pretty sure no matter what the guy he was going to find would be so disgusting and gross and stupid looking he wouldn't even have to wonder, it'd be so obvious. That's the definite thought he convinced himself of and continued to ponder throughout his process of getting ready and finally going down stairs.

All he could do now, before the weekend, is hope that somewhere, wherever that guy was, he wasn't freaking out happily and thinking this was some sort of date or something. Sanji reassured himself it was most definitely NOT. That and, of course, try and embrace the taunts that came with everyone in the kitchen now thinking he had a lady friend and had finally gotten laid. It would be a long three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: We interrupt your hopes of kinky pantie shenanigans with some filler and the start of a bit of plot. I hope you'll understand and realize that doesn't mean those panties are out of the game though ;D Finally we get to meet Mr. Marimo? Damn, I don't think any of you have guessed who he is../shot XD Kidding. Would love to hear your ideas for how that meeting will go down, brain storming that right now is just so amusing I assure you. Also sorry that I took so long with the updates again, I think I got all the crap that was kind of keeping me back dealt with. I really missed this story and I didn't realize how happy working on it and sharing it again would make me. I hope you were happy too!
> 
> Thank you Myladyday for betaing as always xoxoxo


End file.
